The Necessity of Mistletoe
by Tiny Q
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Draco is having a very bad day. Not only is his apparel not to his liking, but people keep making fun of his legs of all things. And it is all her fault... D/G


Title: The Necessity of Mistletoe

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one legged lesbian seagull hotmail com (Please add 3 underscores, one "at" sign, and a period)

A/N: Well, I had been planning to write a Valentine's Day story since before Christmas, but it never happened, even though I knew what I wanted to write. Then, as the day approached I began to feel bad and decided to write up at least a little drabble instead of putting up the sadistic story that I had planned to put up instead. I decided to do a part of the story I had initially intended to write, but it got to be detailed enough that I think it works more as a one-shot than a drabble. Yay. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Draco. Though I wish I did, then this horrid holiday would feel so much happier. :p

**The Necessity of Mistletoe**

-o-

It was all her fault really. No, not really, it _was_ her fault. All her fault. She was the one who had brought it up at the Prefect's meeting. She had been the one to convince the rest of the Prefects to follow in that idiot Lockhart's footsteps. Well, not all the Prefect's, he had simply been out voted, and even though he was Head Boy they refused to accept his ability to veto the vote.

He was willing to admit that it wasn't her fault that the blasted "card-carrying cupids" had gone on strike. That was as far as he was willing to go however, because all of his current problems arouse out of her solution for that little problem. The replacements came from her mouth, the replacement's outfits were described by her lips, the replacement's names were written down on little pieces of paper by her hands. So really, it really was all her fault. Yet he couldn't quite bring himself to hate her for it.

"Hey! Nice diaper, Malfoy" a student called from behind him. Draco froze, and turned around slowly, glaring with all his might, intent on destroying the insolent student with his glare.

"Yah! Really shows off those milky white legs you have" another called. His glare increased. Perhaps he could incinerate them both at the same time. Oh what fun that would be.

"Shut up" he snapped, brandishing his harp at them, but all they did was laugh at him.

Draco would have laughed too if he wasn't the one walking about the school in an oversized diaper with golden wings strapped on his back, twittering as they were charmed to do, carrying a golden harp. His appearance wasn't the worst of his problems though, no, if they were all that were necessary for this day he was sure he simply could have died of embarrassment. But sadly, very sadly, it did not end there. If only it ended there. "Just because you are all too incompetent to become Prefects, does not mean you have to take it out on my legs."

All the students did was laugh at him again, as they turned and wlaked away. He mentally added them to the list of idiots of the day. They would all pay for their jokes and jibes before the week was over. Oh, how he would enjoy the screaming. And _she_ would be his first victim.

He turned back around, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, then headed off to his next assignment. As he approached he pulled out a piece of parchment with a suffering sigh, and he looked down on it with dismal anticipation. What greeted his eyes was an absolutely dreadful "love" poem, which really made him more inclined to retch then to declare his love back to whomever had written this excuse of poetry. He glared down on it. This was all her fault.

He heard a familiar giggling and looked up as he went around the corner, only to see the reason he was in this predicament standing a few yards away. She had obviously just sung one of the numerous poems the school was being subjected to, for the student she was standing before was all pink in the face and giggling as well. She strummed her harp a few more times then turned and flaunted away, coming towards him.

This was his chance! His golden opportunity to get back at her, to make her pay for all that she was making him go through. She would think twice about making any sort of suggestion at a meeting every again. This was his opportunity to silence her once and for all.

Yet as he watched her approach, watched as that overly red hair bounced around her fairy-like, freckle infested face, catching in the light. Watched as the wings strapped to her back fluttered about, making it seem like she was floating. Watched as her dastardly pretty smile grew as those large, brown, chocolate eyes settled themselves on him. He suddenly couldn't make himself do a damn thing to her. Couldn't so much as blink angrily in her direction, though as to how he would do that even if he had been able, he wasn't sure. She just looked too damn cute.

"Isn't this just grand, Malfoy" she asked, flaunting up to him and stopping scant feet from him. He opened his mouth to retort nastily, but the words died in his throat as her overly pretty smile beamed up at him, blinding him. Damn her. "Aren't you just having a blast"

"If I say no you will hit me with your harp, won't you" he asked wearily, forcing his eyes from her overly bright smile and down to the hard clutched in her hands. It probably wasn't the most intelligent idea, for it was clutched to her pleasantly large chest. He forced his eyes back up with a snap.

"Probably" she agreed, smiling wider. She glanced around, which he did as well. For some reason they were the only ones left in the hall. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly got a very bad feeling. But then really, what could the stupid red head do to him? She should be the one worrying about what _he_ was going to do to _her_. And something would happen if only he could convince himself that the cuteness was all just a front and there was a terrible monster hidden underneath which needed to be vanquished. He wasn't making much progress.

"I just wish that Valentine's Day had mistletoe" she said, once again looking up at him, that blasted smile back on her lips. If it wasn't so pretty he was sure he would have been able to do something nasty to her. Something to make her pay for forcing him to prance around like a ninny and show off his legs. Which, now that he looked down on them, were a little on the white side.

"And why is that" he asked, turning his attention back to her wide brown eyes. They were sparkling, blast them! They were _sparkling_!

"Because I without it I don't have an excuse to do this" she replied with a shrug, then rose up on her toes, her eyes sliding shut as she brought her lips to his.

Draco felt his eyes fly wide. The Weasley was kissing him! Bloody Ginny Weasley, the overly cute girl, was kissing him! And he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her warm, inviting lips. No, if anything all he could do was lean into her and wrap his arms around her waist, and oh yes, kiss her back!

He felt her hands slide their way up his bare chest and coil around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He should have hated her for that alone, for messing up his hair, but it didn't happen. His mind was too full of her, too full of her overly pretty smile, her cute little button nose, her pleasantly large chest–which was pressed nicely into his own chest–and her deliciously rounded hips, which he was holding onto for dear life.

It didn't take her long before she was invading his mouth with her tongue, forcing him to fight back. He should have resented her for being so forward, for being the one to take charge, but he wasn't. He should have been feeling so much, doing so much, but all he could do was kiss her, kiss her and try to imprint the incident into his memory permanently.

It was a few minutes before she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his chin. Draco looked down on her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, feeling that he was forgetting to do something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He knew he had been mad about something, but whatever it was was beyond him now. All that mattered was the cuteness that was Weasley resting in his arms.

"You're right" he said breathlessly, stroking that overly red hair, relishing in the softness of it. "Mistletoe should be around on Valentine's Day." He paused and thought about it for a moment. "And every other day for that matter."

Only thing the red head did was turn yet another of those damned overly pretty smiles on him. He knew that he was doomed from that moment on.

The End.

-o-

A/N: Omi gosh! So fluffy! And pointless! I feel sick! Gah! Can't believe I wrote that! Ich! Happy Valentine's Day everybody!


End file.
